Detective Academy
by Lavish22
Summary: What if, in an AU, L decided to use high schoolers to find Kira -a suspected HS himself? Who would teach? How many headmasters? WHY IS RYUK A TEENAGER! Based in 2016.
1. A Light Feeling

_**So, this idea came to me when I was trying to find a RPG forum. The idea had been stuck in my head after reading an amazing DN fanfic. It's called**_ **Into the World of Murder and Apples.** _ **I highly suggest you read it.**_

 _ **Anyways, just letting you know, it may start off a little confusing, but think of it like a giant game of chess between the Task Force, L, and Light on one side, and 10 students on the other.**_

 _ **Oh, and FYI: Kitkat is ALWAYS planning, so watch out for that. Pay extra attention to the way all the characters act and how they think. Otherwise, you might miss some really important info.**_

 _ **This is really detailed and thought through, but if you have any suggestions on how to make it more interesting, insert your ideas via PMs, comments, and the like.**_

 _ **Now, without further delay, I give you**_ **Detective** __ **Academy** _ **!**_

LllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllL

The girl known as Kitkat Kate Draco is dead.

How is that true when I'm alive and talking to you? Well, it's a complicated story. I can't tell you QUITE yet, or it may very well be the last thing I ever do.

But here's what you can know: Kira is INSIDE. MY. HIGH. SCHOOL. Enough said, right?

Haha, not even close.

There are other important things as well. The famous detective L is here too, along with Task Force members, a Shinigami or two, and a few hundred angst-filled teenagers that make up the student body. And, the worst fact? Guess who the two headmasters are.

L and Kira themselves.

How did I come by this information? Funny story, actually…

LllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllL

 **Kitkat's POV:**

"OHMYKIRAOHMYKIRAOHMYKIRAOH. MY. KIRRAAAAAA!"

My hyperactive twin ran around me, screeching at the top of her overworked lungs, shoulder-length, chocolate hair streaming like confetti behind her. She wore a light-pink, pressed, button-up work shirt, black slacks with pink stripes, a pink heart earring in her left ear, black formal shoes, and light-pink socks.

"This is so cool! I'm jelious of you, KK," Katie gushed, grabbing and shaking me until I saw stars.

"Yeah," I drawled unenthusiastically, rolling my eyes. "Who doesn't want to be shipped off to some boarding school in the Kanto?"

"You are SUPER lucky! I've been begging to come here since it was announced that this school would be opened two months ago. Then Mom and Dad decided to send YOU here last month…"

She huffed at the unfairness. She made an arm gesture to the open iron gates and the dirt path leading up to the squat Office Building of Kira Academy for Youths. It was a swanky, top-dollar, rich, up-ity boarding school for high schoolers with two visible basketball and tennis courts each, manicured lawns, a garden, and eleven bigger buildings strategically placed on the cut-off the unknown number of acres. Trees speckled the front half every so often, but thickened into a small wooded area towards the back. She could smell fresh strawberries from her spot.

Greeting the students that were pouring in by the buckets were two guys. One, the younger, had brown hair a shade darker than caramel in formal cloths. He was possibly only older than herself by a year or two at most. The other was slightly older, slouched down with black, shaggy hair and eyes with bags just as dark. His cloths were the exact opposite of the teen's own; a white, long-sleeved shirt a size or so too big, just as baggy blue jeans, and beat-up sneakers.

I glanced down at my own attire: a black open trench coat that was tattered at the bottom, a black undershirt, dark blue pants with a few rips in them, black fingerless gloves, blue sneakers, a skull earring in my right ear, and dyed red hair that looks natural on me.

Looking back at the slouched slacker, I determined he didn't want to be here just as much as I did. Throwing a look at the groomed pedigree, I detected subtle waves of annoyance that his smile tried to hide. Nothing major, it felt inconvenienced, though.

Locking gazes for no more than a second before he looked away, a chill was sent up my spine as my skin was covered in goosebumps, hair on the back of my neck rising. I had a bad feeling about this guy.

What's so wrong with it, you ask? I've learned to trust myself on such matters, especially after my brother…

Never mind. It's only been a few months since then, and I'm just not ready to discuss that yet.

My mother approached the men, smiling. They began to talk in length. From my distance –which I planned to keep- I couldn't hear what was being discussed, or more accurately, _who_. That was fine by me.

My father did his best to sedate my still-screaming sister. Ignoring his pleas, Katie took hold of me and dragged me over to where our mom was. Jumping up and down besides our talking parent, she bit her bottom lip to keep from interrupting.

Our mom turned and saw us.

"Oh, girls! Just the two sixteen-year-olds I mentioned."

She laid a soothing hand on my twin's shoulder, instantly issuing a wave of calmness into her, making her stand still in a relaxed state I don't see much of anymore.

"This is Katie. She won't be attending here, I'm afraid."

Her eyes sparkled briefly with amusement. _'Why,'_ I wondered to myself. _'Oh well. Probably nothing.'_

"This is her twin sister and only older by two and a half minutes, Kitkat. She _will_ be the one enrolled into your beautiful academy. If she gives you any problems, any trouble at all, feel free to phone either her father or myself."

She gave me a pointed look. It was the Mom Glare, as I called it. It screamed, 'Don't mess this up. You're on thin ice, Missy!'

Katie and I both bowed at the same time. Her's was sincere while mine remained as mocking as I could manage.

"Please to meet you," we said with different tones.

The brunette gave us a closed-eyed smile, obviously wishing the day would end already. The ravenette bit his thumb rather childishly in my opinion.

"Welp, it was rather nice to meet both headmasters," my mother intoned, suggesting they were about to take their leave.

FINALLY!

"You did get the memo about no electronics, correct, Mrs. Draco?"

She nodded at the younger of the two teachers, also shoving a still-jabbering Katie into the car's back seat. Closing the door, she opened her own, replying.

"Of course. Have a wonderful day!"

I was left standing there, watching as my family car drove off, leaving me at this cursed academy that openly supported a murderer. Sighing, I counted off in my head all the things I'd have to do to set everything into motion. I had quite the list worked out already.


	2. Survey Says

**?'s POV (female 1):**

I sat in the cafeteria, head resting on the smooth, sleek surface of the black rectangle table, only half-heartedly listening as one of the headmasters gave out instructions.

"This is simply a survey. Its purpose is to see on which side you will be placed. Don't worry about any of this information being used or held against you in any regards. Only Mr. Ryuga and myself, as the headmasters, will read each student's paper. Afterwards, they will be promptly disposed of."

I scoffed. This guy couldn't be older than me, yet he's a teacher? There's something fishy here. And no death date? He had a Death Note? Scanning the room, I wasn't able to spot his Shinigami anywhere.

My golden eyes zeroed in on his head. Moon Yagami. The man passing out the papers had scuff on his cheeks and chin, as if he hadn't slept properly in days. His name was Sorichiro Yagami.

Huh, relatives. How boring.

A packet landed with a dull _'thud'_ in front of me. I glanced up irritated at the older man. Either he didn't notice my disgust or chose to ignore it, because he simply continued on with his task.

I hate humans.

Ruffling my black hair that was cut into a short pixie cut, I set to work filling out my name: Vanitas Ventus.

 **?'s POV (male):**

I looked dumbly at the questions. This was NOT what I had been expecting.

Instead of the usual, _'How do you like school?' 'What's your favorite class?'_ and _'Do you make good grades?'_ odder letters stared back at my confused sea-blue orbs.

' _Do you support Kira?' 'Dou you condone Kira?' 'Would you like to become a detective?'_

I sighed deeply. In all honesty, it DIDN'T surprise me. This school had Kira literally in its name. What were the correct answers? Did they like him here? If so, then I am thoroughly screwed.

Ever since I dug into the Kira Case, I'd been silently routing for L. Justice or not, killing is still ending a human being's life. Who knows if the convicts wanted to turn over a new leaf, start anew once out of prison?

Besides, based on the rate in which L had learned where the killer was –here in the Kanto in Japan- and proved he wasn't an all-powerful god, he was bound to find him within this decade, if not much sooner. You know, if he and the Task Force don't get killed first.

I, personally, would do ANYTHING to stop such a person within a reasonable standard. Maybe a few morals violated here and there, but there was hardly a limit on what was necessary at this point. To catch a murderer, one has to step into their world and mindsets without losing themselves in the process.

Do I support Kira? No. Condemn him? Yes. Want to be a cop? Hell no. Detective? Most likely.

Detective Kommie does have a nice ring to it…

 **Kitkat's POV:**

I answered all the questions as honestly as I possibly could.

' _Does your family support Kira?'_

Yes.

' _Do you support Kira?'_

Fuck no.

' _Do you condemn Kira?'_

Definitely.

' _Would you like to become a detective/cop?'_

Um... Skip!

' _Do you agree with Kira's ideals?'_

Never in a million years.

' _Would you ever help Kira?'_

Oh, totally! … Barf!

' _Are you neutral?'_

Don't the previous questions cover this?

' _Do you consider yourself cunning?'_

Hm… I'm gonna say no. Can't have them eyeballing me 24/7, can I?

' _Are you good at deductions?'_

Am I the only one who thinks these questions are sketchy?

' _On a scale of 1-100, how would others rate your intellectual thinking and rationalizations?'_

Who needs to know this, the FBI? This sounds like some kind of Paper Interrogation. Can I report this? What IS this place?

Now I'm starting to really get into my 'Imustsolvethismysterybeforeit-eatsmeawayinsideifIdon't' mode. First things first: I have to set up contact with the outside world. Time to set plan 'Feign Ignorance' into motion.


	3. Testers, To Your Marks

**?'s POV (female 2):**

"Now that we have separated the Pro-Kira-Anti-Kira students into the two designated dining halls, you will be administered an overall quiz that will cover every known subject supplied to you sense grade school through high school in a seemingly random configuration and intervals to test your ability to understand fragmented information at one given time. For those of you who do not fall into the required criteria, know now that you will be dropped out and receive complete termination in your enrollment. Those that rank between the 10% and 85% markers shall be placed into Dorm Building B. Those who rank between the 86% and 100% markers will be in Dorm Building D."

The rumpled looking headmaster paused briefly so we could process what had just been said. I panicked in my seat quietly to myself. Dropped?! We can still be sent home?!

"I understand that, after enrolment, you were all given a paper with the known rules on it. Please note, there were a few left off. They are as follows:

 ***** The school computers are for online usage to finish any assigned work from teachers alone. No browsing for leisure time is permitted. No blogs, forums, or popular sites such as Facebook, Twitter, Snap Chat, ex cetra.

 ***** From this moment on, you are hear-by forbidden to speak any opinions or facts pertaining, referencing, or to talk about/of the figure known as Kira. Furthermore, those who state any claims that they have information or ARE this person/persons will be sent to the Japanese Task Force in handcuffs immediately. We will not take such matters lightly, nor will we tolerate such pranks and hoaxes.

 ***** Dorms B and D are not only to never to communicate amongst one another, but they are also excluded from seeing or talking to Dorms A and C.

 ***** No one is to speak of activities from home, and, on extension, activities taken on campus will not be shared in the outside world if told by your teacher, the Grounds Keeper –also known as Watari-, Headmaster Yagami, and/or myself, Headmaster Ryuga.

 ***** Contact information is not to be given out freely between students under the age of 18. This is only for safety reasons.

 ***** Any insubordination to comply with these rules will result in a single warning and, if ignored a second time, be followed with expulsion from the grounds."

He shoved his hands into his pockets in an unprofessional manner as the quiz was finally handed out to us teenagers.

I wrote my name on top of it.

"And," his monotone voice sounded around the room, "Proceed."

Without any further prompting, I opened up to the first question and started.

' _I hope I make it…'_

 **Ventus's POV:**

"A, G, E, F, B, H…"

Snowpea whispered to me as I wrote down the answers. It was always handy to have a little, invisible girl with wings when taking a surprise test.

She had long, white locks that reached her ankles, amber eyes that actually SHONE, a white riding cape, no shoes, practically translucent skin, and an oval panda hat with two small ears on the top of its head, permanently glued to her cranium.

Not really. She just never takes the damn thing off.

She was about 2 and a half inches tall with thin, glossy white wings covered in lime-green veins. When I was younger, I used to try and come up with a proper name for her. I thought of how the color of her hair and epidermis was like a winter blanket. Plus, after just eating soup, I realized her veins matched the round peas I had refused to consume. Hence, Snowpea.

Oh, give me a break! I was -what?- six?

Names don't really matter to me –much– anyways. In fact, the only reason I wanted to name her was because she had been –and still has– the only person who hasn't had a name above them in all my life. Usually it's shown in red, unsymmetrical writing floating and moving without anyone's notice but my own.

And why could I see them when no one else couldn't? Well, the answer's pretty simple.

You would be able to as well, if your dad was a Shinigami, too.

 **Kitkat's POV:**

"And, proceed."

I leaned back and let out a yawn.

Did I care about the new rules? Not entirely. I knew I would more than likely break every single one of them, but I'd be lying if I said I dismissed them entirely. It piqued my interests all the more.

Why these sudden, unexpected rules? For a school named after Kira, why COULDN'T we discuss him? Even the survey had openly taken our opinions of him. Why the separation? Aren't schools all about Campus Pride and communication? Wasn't it OUR choice if we felt like talking about home and school life with others?

What was this guy's angle?

So wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed how much time had passed. 30 minutes? Eh, what the hell?

I'll only hold back 20% on this. Later on, I'll make seventies and the like. I had three years left in high school in which to fuck up my grades. Might as well show them I'm capable of being smart. Besides, it makes teachers crazy when I did this.

Purposely failing, that is.


	4. Congrats Top 5! PK

_**So, sorry for the last, short chapter. I have all of 6 of them written out, but now I have to TYPE them, too. I'm really lazy and the damn computer just lost the last three-fourths I'd JUST finished yesterday.**_

 _ **I'm a little more than peeved. I worked for more than an hour on it, and it was sounding really good with a couple edits to the written version. Now I don't have those to re-type them in, and I'm just ready to scrap the whole damn thing.**_

 _ **WHY DOES TECHNOLOGY HATE ME?!**_

 _ **Anyways, ignoring my little freak-out, enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S. I will also make references to different animes/mangas. Keep a sharp eye out for those. Some are more subtle than others. ^~^**_

 **Ventus' POV:**

Snowpea zipped around the hallway, calling out softly, her voice no louder than a faint wind-chime, yet I heard her over the hustle and bustle of the other students. I can always hear her.

"Camera here. Wire tap over there…"

It soon became apparent from her analysis that this campus was VERY well surveyed and watched, more so than any other school I'd ever been to, and, trust me, I've been to a LOT. The dorms were only wiretapped, however, and so were the bathrooms. At least they weren't perverts.

"What do you make of it, Mistress Scythe," Snowpea asked, using the nickname she's always referred to me as.

I touched my earlobe then drew my finger down the side of my face like I was scratching. This was the sign I used to remind her I was in public, and, as such, couldn't speak out loud.

My tiny friend nodded in understanding.

"Ooooohhhh, I hope the cafeteria serves juicy apples!"

Her words sent my mouth watering. Apples were a favorite treat we both enjoyed to eat. My mother always said it was a trait carried by my dad's side. I may be half Shinigami, but I have no clue what Snowpea is.

No one ever saw her, not even my mother after I made her touch my hand-me-down Death Note. That meant she wasn't a Shinigami, or, at least, not one with her own Note. When I first told my mother about my fairy-like companion, she simply muttered that kids will be kids. Since my father was called by the Shinigami King before I was born, I had no way of knowing if an actual Shinigami could see Snowpea. I tried not to think about it much, though. It only resulted in headaches and more unanswered questions.

I was named after him, my father. He was called Vanta. That's why my name's Vanitas.

"You're here," called my bell-voiced follower.

I shoved back my memories and opened the class room door, shaking my head slightly. Being neutral about the whole Kira-thing, I had somehow managed to be sent to the Pro-Kira side. My schedule was like this:

Tuesday = Mr. Yagami, Mr. Moji, and Mr. Asahi

Thursday = Mr. Matsui, Mr. Aihara, and Mr. Ryuga

They started from 7:20 AM through 4:48 PM. It was surprising there were only three classes a day, but you won't see me complaining. Each one is only 2 hours long. Lunch split second period in two separate halves with 1st lunch and 2nd lunch an hour each, themselves, giving us a total of 8 regular school hours.

Originally, there wasn't going to be classes on this side, but the Headmasters wanted an Orientation Day-type deal. Everyone was to report to their 1st period on time. After it ended, we'd get leisure time, or whatever.

Entering the room, I saw four out of five desks filled with other kids, leaving only one chair left for me to sit in. The slouched headmaster under the alias of _'Ryuga'_ stood in front of the blackboard. His emotionless eyes met my own golden gaze.

"Ventus, you're late," he said flatly.

Late? It was only 7:14! Snowpea snickered at my misfortune, causing me to swipe at her like an annoying gnat. Taking the seat to the far left, which so happened to be across from the unoccupied teacher's desk, I dropped my bag with a rather loud _thunk_ to display my displeasure with his comment.

Going from left to right, there was a boy with orange-ish blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a wide, goofy smirk; a quiet boy with swept, brown hair and green eyes that looked American and somewhat like Headmaster 'Ryuga;' a girl with a friendly and excited grin, a pink heart earring in her left lobe, and medium brown hair; and, lastly, a pale guy with red-ish, disinterested eyes, spiky hair like my own –it resembled a pineapple, really, more than an intended style– a silver heart earring on a short chain, and an impish smile that said he was either trouble or that he was amused.

The kid next to me –Pineapple Head– raised his hand, but didn't wait for the teacher to call on him before speaking in a raspy voice.

"Can I have that apple on your desk?"

I shot him a second, longer look. So, he liked black and apples. He and I might just–

I froze stiff in my place, grateful to be sitting down. I might have fallen on my butt if I'd been standing at that moment. What chilled me to the bones was not his comment or how he looked. It was because of the space above his crazed tresses. I had only seen this anomaly once before and never thought it would happen again.

He had no Death Date, but that wasn't all. He also had no name, just like Snowpea.

The headmaster gave a dismissive reply, unaware of my internal chaos screaming on my face. My head swirled, colors become indistinct everywhere but around this… Shinigami.

"Yes, Shintitami."

'Shintitami?' Oh, how original. That sounded awful close to that OTHER word. But why in the world would a God of Death want to enlist into a boarding school. Unless…

I glanced quickly at the others. Nope. They all had a date of death with them, some sooner than others. He wasn't attached to someone in here.

"So," he continued, bits of apple falling out of his maw, "where's Li- er, Mr. Yagami. This is his class, right?"

' _Oh my Death God,'_ I thought. _'My damn HEADMASTER is Kira?!'_

My theory that Kira possessed a Death Note came back to the forefront of my mind. It was apparent that Mr. Yagami was holding one when I saw him in the cafeteria, giving us instructions on the quiz, but I hadn't seen his Shinigami around him. What were the odds that he was just an innocent pedestrian and not the well-known mass murderer? Not very high. A Death God doesn't just throw down his Note every day.

Usually, I'd say it was a coincidence, but that's just too big of a stretch. He runs the Pro-Kira side of a school that openly uses his name for its own. He has a Shinigami in his classroom. The schools, itself, made us take a survey on our opinions of said killer.

The sound of someone clearing their throat knocked my thoughts into pause. Headmaster Ryuga gave me an expectant look while displaying no visible emotions. Man, this guy could act.

"Did you miss my request, Ventus," he asked, hints of exasperation trickling into his tone.

"Uhm… Yeah."

"To recap, I asked you if you would introduce yourself first."

"Oh, right."

I pushed myself out of my chair, cast another glance at the disguised 'boy,' and began.

"My name is Vanitas Ventus. I like any apple-based snacks, and am a natural at guessing names with only the knowledge of nick/last names. I only wear black and red."

"Yes, so I gathered," the teacher inputted, "seeing as you have ignored the school uniform for your current attire."

What I was dressed in at the moment was a dark-red shirt with long sleeves, a black skirt to my mid-thighs –the same size as the uniforms'– black flats, and red mesh, fingerless gloves.

I shrugged, unwilling to change into the horrid navy-blue cloths, and sat again.

Sighing, Mr. 'Ryuga' motioned for the kid next to me to go on. The Shinigami rolled his eyes, throwing the apple core into the trash bin from his seat.

"Reece Shintitami."

After a brief pause to see if he would continue, the girl with the pink earring jumped to her feet.

"My name is Katie Draco! I have a twin who is in this very school somewhere, but she dyed her hair red so you can tell us apart now. I'm slightly shorter than her. I love justice, but some people say I'm a little ditsy and a sucker for romance! Later on in life, I wish to become involved in solving crimes as either a cop or a great detective!"

She giggled bubbly behind her hand in an old-fashioned school-girl way.

"My Grumpy Kat sister, however, has no idea I'm even here. Our parents wanted it to be a surprise! She'll be so happy!"

After letting out a screech that could rival that of a banshee, she plopped back down, and bounced her leg like she had ADHD or twelve Espressos in the last hour.

Wait, had she said her name was Katie? That's odd to say the least. Did the teacher realize she told us the wrong name? I'll have to ask him after this period ends. I need it to be clear of other listeners so he'd tell the truth. He, like _'Katie'_ used an alias. Was this planned?

The rest of the introductions went by pretty uneventful. They each stated their real names. There was Dakota Fagenn, a silent guy, and Ittembiza 'It' Tadeski, who was as goofy as his smirk; your run-of-the-mill class clown and scholar.

"Now that the pleasantries are over with, I will start by stating that the reasons there are only the five of you here and in the rest of your classes is because you all scored an 98 or above, though, it seems none were able to make 100%. More than just you all made such marks, but the others did not pass my scrutiny after I went over previous school, volunteer, and –if needed– criminal activity along with achievements obtained over the years. I have determined you five to be the best suited to maintain expected grades. Congratulations."

He gave a little smirk, one of the first expressions I –most possibly ANYONE– has ever seen him make. It was almost… disturbing?

"Do not celebrate so soon. This will not be easy to accomplish, for, you see, instead of lessons being taught, tests will be distributed at sudden intervals with little to no warning. Your teachers –myself included– wish to see your ability to handle stress and learn self-sufficiently. I trust you to remember this.

"Third and lastly, if your grades dip lower than acceptable, you will be dropped from this program and sent back to your homes. Also, if you feel you cannot continue forward, please inform Headmaster Yagami and I. We will convene to find the best course of action to be taken. Any questions?"

Taking a deep breath, I focused my gaze to where Snowpea HAD been moments before. No wonder she had been so quiet. She was now floating in front of Reece, hands on her tiny hips, and a frown fixed on her small face.

"You can see me, can't you, sir," she questioned.

He didn't say or do anything that indicated he had heard her speak at all. Was I wrong about him, or could other shinigami not see my panda-loving companion?

The girl who went as Katie held up her hand high in the air.

"Yes, Draco?"

"My sister; she's on this campus, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I was thinking, was she put into Building A or C?"

"Hm… Kitkat, if I'm not mistaken, is actually in Dorm Building D. She is on the Anti-Kira side."

I didn't even register the astonishment on my classmate's face. I was too busy watching Snowpea as she placed her hands on Reece's nose, begging him to speak to her. My eyes widened as she proceeded to jump on his head and kept hitting him with her fists, yelling at the top of her mini-lungs comically.

"I know you see me! Do you hear me?! I'm talking to you, punk! Hey! Ignoring people is rude! Mistress Scythe, get over here and help me knock some sense into his thick-"

She was interrupted when Reece casually swiped at his hair like he was feeling a light breeze and not a two-inch girl with wings repeatedly strike his skull.

Snowpea went flying out of my field of vision, but I refrained from turning to see where she landed. That would look odd.

Man, she was going to kill me…

I was so busy thinking of how I'd apologize to her that I missed a certain boy giving me an angry glare.


	5. Congrats Top 4! AK

**?'s POV (female 2):**

Looking at the piece of paper in my shaky hands, I glanced down at the Dorm Building's letter to see where I fell. My hazel eyes shifted, taking on a slightly greener color.

'Dorm Building D.'

A slow sigh of relief passed out of my parted lips as I sagged with joy. Somehow, my brain hadn't locked up on me during the test. It was hard to believe, really, considering my heart had felt like it was going to explode the entire time.

"I-.. I passed," said a soft whoosh of air that made up my vocal range.

My schedule was a little odd, however:

Monday = Mr. Yagami and Mr. Aihara

Wednesday = Mr. Moji and Mr. Asahi

Friday = Mr. Matsui and Mr. Ryuga

Classes started at 7:14 AM until 5:10 PM. Each day, between each 4 hour class, were two separate lunch hours. 1st Lunch was when Dorm B ate then 2nd Lunch, Dorm D ate. This was probably to keep the two from chatting with one another.

Wait a minute. . . . Mr. Yagami and Mr. Ryuga are the headmasters. They teach too? How peculiar. I suppose I should… B-but that was against the rules!

Well, they never really wrote it on the rule sheet, nor did Headmaster Ryuga say anything about it when he announced more during the assembly.

I shook my head to try and dispel any lingering guilt and fear of being caught. This was just an academy, not the police. Hacking the system like my younger brother –Into Tekko– had done wouldn't lead to many consequences. I was only curious as to what their credentials were. It's not like I was trying to delete important data.

Right now, I had to get to my first class. Being late for the headmaster would DEFINITELY result in severe punishments.  
 **Kommie's POV:** '

Smirking to myself, I entered my earliest class. Sure, the arrangements seemed weird –only 2 classes every-other weekday– but that didn't dent my victorious smile.

I had made it into the top 86% and above markers.

Nobody was inside the still room. I looked at the clock on the wall. Only 7:10 AM. Crap, I was too early.  
This made me sigh as I put my bag over the back of my chosen chair, dropping down unceremoniously. Now, I had to begin the tedious process of waiting.

Wow, wow, wow, wow. Back it up, Jerricko. Only _five_?

Swiveling my head to re-count the desks, my jaw hung slightly ajar. One, two, three, four, plus the one I was in. . . Five. There were only five sad, lonely seats for teenagers. Was this some kind of joke?

The door cracked open, and a tentative head gazed inside.

"I-is this M-Mr. Yagami's cl-lass?"

Once I had nodded in confirmation, a girl stepped in gingerly. She didn't look Japanese save for the shapes of her eyes. Her frizzy hair cascaded down in chocolate ringlets, hazel orbs adopting a blue-er hue. She wore the school uniform –a long-sleeved shirt navy-blue in color, a skirt ever-so-slightly a shade darker than its top, white socks, and sneakers of her choice– and a headband to match. Maybe she was of European descent?

Quickly bowing respectfully, she scurried like a mouse to the closest seat to the door, whispering her name as she passed.

"I-I'm Myah Te-ekko…"

I nodded back.

"I'm Jerricko Kommie. Pleasure."

LllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllL

"Good morning, Class," smiled Headmaster Yagami.

He had practically perfect brown hair, a bright expression, and dressed like an excelling pupil, not a teacher. He looked no older than 18, and his neat appearance was reflected by his tidy handwriting on the blackboard, spelling out his name: Moon Yagami.

"My first name is pronounced 'Light,' but I highly doubt you'll need to use it much. Let's begin with introductions. You may list a couple things you enjoy, dislike, and/or an interesting fact about you. I'd appreciate it if we moved right along as smoothly as possible, and, please refrain from laughing at anything your peers say, alright?"

Again, he smiled brightly at us, his eyes resting on me, telling me to go first.

I stood, and, as with Myah, stated my name.

"My name is Jerricko Kommie, and I was at the top of my class in the last school I attended. I also readily support Detective L in his current case."

As I sat, I noticed a small frown on my teacher's face.

"Students are not advised to speak about Kira," he reminded me.

"But I didn't," I argued nonchalantly. "I spoke about L and only slightly suggested to a case he is working on solving. I can see where one might become confused; furthermore, I accept your apology."

I watched as Headmaster Yagami's eye twitched in vexation. He was frustrated that I found a escape route in the instructions given to us. I gave him an as innocent a look as I could administer. He and I were going to get along just fine.

A boy with black hair and green eyes stood next. He bowed fleetingly before a slew of words bombarded our ears.

"I'm Humaz Muzah! If you rearrange the letters of my first name, you get my last name and vice versa. I enjoy swimming and basketball. My only family is my mother and my dog, Monanoke! We go swimming in our in-ground pool a lot."

Everyone sweat-dropped at his excessive talking and waited for him to stop. It sounded more like he was rambling all his thoughts out loud rather than speaking to an audience. Only when he sat and motioned for the person next to him to go, did a girl stand.

She had smoky hair and just as foggy eyes that looked down at the open book on her desk with little interest. She seemed utterly fed up with life like we all made no more to her than a wad of gum stuck to her shoe. It wasn't in a 'I'm-better-than-you' kinda way, more like a 'I-see-no-point-in-being-in-here' sense. Lifting her head, she flicked one look around the room before returning to the hardcover copy of _Her Majesty's Dog_.

"Rentia. . . Ecce."

Pleased with her two word input, she lowered herself back downward slowly, as if trying not to move too fast with a contempt _'Hmp.'_ I thought she was rather plain. Her tresses reached down her mid-back and peaking a hair shy of her soupy pools. It was straight as a board with a smidgen of curling at the ends.

Hesitantly, Myah stood, lower lip quivering. Her skin visibly paled as almost all eyes trained on her. Was she about to cry?

"M-m-muh-my nam-me is My-ah T-Tekk-ko. . ."

Plopping into her desk, she hid like a turtle behind her kinky locks. Her hands shook violently.

 **Light's POV:**

I gazed at these four students at a loss for words. THIS was the best L could put me up against? Well, it's safe to say that they'd be no help to Ryuzaki. I have little reason to worry.

I smiled at them all. If I had to pick an immediate threat out of them all, I'd go with Kommie. He's a big L fan, despised Kira, and easily found a loophole in the rules. This could prove problematic if L tried to use him, but I highly doubted he would stoop so low.

No. Ryuzaki liked to work alone, and I can't imagine him getting along with the likes of Kommie, even in an emergency.

"So," I started. "You must all be wondering why there are so few of you in this room. Well, you'll be pleased to know that we took everyone who scored a 98 or higher, then hand-picked those who would be best suited to prosper in these Advanced Academic Placement classes. There WAS supposed to be a fifth member, but since Headmaster Ryuga was very. . . shall we say picky, he decided there could be a transfer later into the year."

There was a small murmur of chuckles that went around. Ugh, great. They're going to think of me as amusing and not serious. Like I needed them to… No, wait. I could use this in my favor.

If they felt comfortable around me, then it was all the more likely that they'll come to me with any Kira-related issues instead of the brick wall that's Ryuzaki's personality. If I'm eased and funny, then I'll be seen as more desirable for them to talk to.

However, I can't have them think this is going to be easy. I'll have to discourage them. The harder they think it'll be to keep their grades up, the less time they'd have to help with the investigation when L feels like revealing his hand to these teens. Keeping them occupied without looking like I was purposely doing just this was going to be tough, but I'm sure I can manage this.

Loosing L's interest and pushing it onto a Kira supporter was the best way I've thought of for gaining Ryuzaki's trust. The third party would have to be cleaver, though. Some dim-minded follower would surely out himself as not being Kira. They'd have to be able to pick up on unseen cues. They needed to be self-sufficient as well. If questioned, they needed to come up with probable answers that I would be able to find out about. With L watching this whole campus, I'd have to find a way to get them alone off school grounds. This would be difficult to plan without saying anything in classrooms or the buildings. Possibly outside on the tennis court or one of the swimming pools, the garden, even. They weren't watched because a teacher should be with students most of the times.

"Should another student make it past his scrutiny, they will be placed in. If, however, you start to slip, we'll have no choice but to kick you out. Not just from these AAP classes, but the entire campus. We are very strict and expect no less of you than for you to keep and live up to your records and our expectations. I will be passing out your own computer card. This card allows you 24/7 access to any school computer in the library and computer labs. It's for whenever you see fit, even during lunch hour."

I handed them a yellow, lamented plastic rectangle with their picture on the left side in a small square box. It said:

Campus AAP

All-time, unlimited access to Tech.

"In a few weeks, I'll be able to disclose the reasons behind all the pop quizzes and such, but, in the meantime, please ask me if you have any questions or need someone to talk to about anything at all."

I gave another 5-star smile.

Where was Ryuk? I haven't seen him for a while; in fact, it's been all day since he last say the clown-like shinigami.

Oh, well. He'll turn up eventually. It's not like he was being useful at the moment. All he did was complain that he hasn't been able to eat apples with all this security.

 **Kitkat's POV:**

I made it into the 86%-100 percentile dorm, but only by the skin of my teeth. Hardly any breathing room at all.

So far, my classes are just like before, but I feel like there are more cameras than the obvious black masses at every interjection and corner of the hallways. Call me paranoid.

There're plenty more secrets than a regular boarding school, too. I can feel it in every fiber of my body. It's electric, really.

I haven't seen Headmaster Yagami or Ryuga since outside the gate with my mom and sister late yesterday evening, and I'm glad for it. Ryuga seemed like he was dissecting every action and move I made while Yagami gave me that same bad vibe like Hannagochi –my brother's _'best friend'_ had. He was the one who got him killed, and THAT is why I refuse to trust this place and the staff running it.

I just hope Katie stays away from here. Even with how smart she is –she easily picked up on social cues and the like- she could get a little too caught up in the idea of finding Mr. Right. I wish I knew just how believable my performance was going to be. Mom and Dad would never ship off their favorite daughter to a place so far from home. . .

Wouldn't they?


	6. Ryuga's Suspicions

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter put up, but it's really long. This is because most of it is in L's POV. He uses really long sentences and analyzes subtle and open body language.**_

 _ **This chapter explains why Ryuzaki had the Kira Academy for Youths built and what the separation is for. It also introduces the fact that someone could not be who they seem. It took me a while, but I also got around to explaining most of KK's hatred towards Kira, her family's reasons as to why they support him, and KK's and Katie's relationship as sisters and twins.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy reading about the Panda Man's thought process and such. (Note: Panda is Snowpea's nickname for L because she thinks he looks like the human embodiment of the black-and-white creatures. This is showed in a later chapter.)**_

 _ **Onwards to the story!**_

 **Ventus' POV:**

The bell rang, signaling first period's end.

I grabbed my things and waited back as the other four students left the classroom. I needed it empty.

Snowpea stayed seated on my desk top. Her arms were crossed over her chest, head refusing to turn my way. I could safely say she was still pissed off about me ignoring her when Reece knocked her away, but what had she wanted me to do? Didn't she remember I wasn't able to talk to her around people?

Glancing about, I saw everyone had exited. Slowly, I approached the still-standing headmaster. His black holes watched me with little interest.

"May I help you?"

"Uhm, yeah, I think so."

I took a few steps closer before stopping. How to go about this without giving away too much?

"You see. . . that girl, _Katie_ Draco.."

"Yes, she is quite. . . _something_. Very smart, yet incapable of stopping her drifting thoughts. She speaks frequently. It's a wonder she has such a high GPA-,"

"No, it's not that. It's just, how did she get her nickname?"

"And what nickname are you referring to?"

"'Katie,' sir. It's completely off from her actual name. They don't even begin with the same letter."

The pale man was silent for a moment, thumb firmly inserted between his lips. I could tell he was thinking a few things over in his mind, the wheels turning.

". . . I do not understand what you are referring to. All her records say that 'Katie' is her legal birth name. You must be mistaken as to which student you are talking about."

I furrowed my brow. _'But.. That's not true. It wasn't_ Katie _that was above her head..'_

Scratching the back of my neck in fake embarrassment, I nodded at my teacher. Was he lying, or did he not know?

"S-sorry, I must have. I-I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for clearing that up, Headmaster Law– er, Ryuga.."

Bowing apologetically, I made my way out of the class as fast as I could without looking like I was in a hurry. I was SO stupid! Nearly using his real name like that..

Snowpea flew by my side, still not speaking. If she had, she would have scolded me for sure.

Closing the wooded door behind me, I turned, only to be greeted by the last person I had expected to see. I faced Reece, a small scowl fixed on his mouth, looking pointedly at my invisible friend. His red-ish eyes turned to me, then back to Snowpea. He let his arms fall to his side, smirked knowingly, then walked away without a word.

"Well, Mistress Scythe, it seems he CAN see me after all."

 **L's POV:**

I looked at Vanitas Ventus as she spoke in an unconvincing tone.

"S-sorry, I must have. I-I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for clearing that up, Headmaster Law– er, Ryuga.."

As she left, I stared after the teen, my eyes widening in an unusual display. Had I been mistaken? Heard her wrong, perhaps? Had she about to call me by my real name, Lawiet?

No, she couldn't have. No one could find any records pertaining that information, and Watari would never disclose any information to anyone. Not even Kira had yet to find my name.

An odd sensation struck harshly at my chest. I gripped my shirt, initially thinking Kira had finally caught up to me, but, after a moment, I noted there was no actual pain which meant I was not undergoing a heart attack. Then why did my breath hitch in my throat like some sticky substance? Why had my heartbeat feel like it skipped? Perspiration dampened my back, neck, and forehead.

Surely this was not fear. In my entire career, in all of my cases, never has anyone instilled FEAR inside me. I planned on dying in the Kira Case to see to his downfall, but only if the time came. I cannot fear about uncertainties.

And yet a 17-year-old girl had single-handedly caused my blood to freeze in its natural course throughout my systems.

Fear. . . I do not like it. No. No, this was not that. This was purely shock resulted from the notion that someone had figured out who L was.

I must inform Watari of our situation right awa–

 _Knock knock_

Collecting my wit as quickly as humanly possible –if not sooner– I trained my eyes to the one who was trying to get my attention. Standing in the doorway, stood one of the two siblings.

"May I… Can I talk to you, Headmaster Ryuga?"

Being addressed by my alias helped slam my defenses back into place, my unemotional mask taking on once more. I nodded my consent to her request, making my way over to the large desk. Sitting in my preferred crouched position to help rationalize my thoughts, I eased my nerves further, the discussion that was exchanged temporarily evaporating from my mind.

"Y. . . You said my sister's on the _other_ side, right?"

"Correct."

"I-is she.. Can I?.."

"Speak to her," I finished bluntly.

Looking at the floor, she nodded her head, clearly ready for me to turn down her request and send her away as I should. Communication was not allowed between dorms as per my rules. But. . . I could see how crushed she would become should I deny her. Her eyes sparkled from unshed tears. This made me silent in contemplation.

Should I allow it? How close were these twins? They seemed like night and day personality wise. Katie being a prodigy, and Kitkat a soon-to-be drop-out, at least, that's what it LOOKED like at the moment.

I refused to believe that Kitkat, with her high scores in school being so promising, could have suddenly plummeted like there was led bogging her intelligence down.

"Hmmm…" I bite my thumb. "IF you answer a few of my questions to my satisfaction."

Her wood-brown eyes glistened brightly as if receiving a fresh coat of wax.

"Really? Ask away!"

' _I wouldn't readily agree.'_

"First and foremost, will you go down to the nearest vending machine and bring me back something containing a high sugar content?"

I was in desperate need of sustenance. I'd gone without food since seven this morning, and it was now nine seeing as how classes on this side were two hours long.

"..Huh?"

"You see, it's been some time since I last ate, and my body is heavily reliant on calories. When one exercises their mental capacity to the extent that I do, your body requires additional supplies of energy, to which I provide mine with in the form of sweets. This is the best and most efficient way to deliver said supplements into the blood stream, keeping my bodily functions, such as thinking, from experiencing any difficulties."

She stood for a moment, clearly taken aback by my explanation. I was sure I had made it as simple as I could manage.

LllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllL

"Okay, I brought you a package of two double-chocolate chip cookies. What else?"

Carefully and skillfully, I opened the delicious confection and took one out with my index finger and thumb. Taking a sample bite, my mouth watered for the rest. Instead, I swallowed and spoke, trying to sound as absentminded as I could while still being monotone. To show interest would look suspicious. I needed to catch her off guard.

"Your grades are note-worthy. Ever since sometime this summer, you have surpassed your sister, Kitkat."

She nodded her head, her smile no longer reaching her eyes. Either she was confused by my words, or she was weary as to where I was taking our conversation. In the first instance, she'd be innocent of all suspicions. In the latter, she'd be hiding something. THIS was what I was trying to determine in my round-about tactic.

"I'm curious: What changed her so drastically in such a short amount of time?"

 _Chomp._ My cookie was now half its intended size.

There was a small lapse into silence. Katie pursed her lips in thought. It didn't LOOK like she was trying to dance around a big issue, but looks can be deceiving a lot of the times.

Eventually, she shook her head 'yes' and clicked her tongue.

"It's true. KK was better at school then I was –honestly, I think she still IS– but," she drew a steady breath that I instantly noted.

". . . You see, we had a brother.."

"'Had?'"

I picked up my second and last cookie, eyebrow cocked in questioning.

"He was. . _judged_ by Kira not long ago. He was convicted of theft and assault. Further into the investigation, police found drugs in his locker, though none were found in his system. He pleaded not guilty, but the woman he had robbed identified his cloths he had worn that day. This swayed everyone –the jury, judge, and us, his family– to the conclusion that he most likely sold the drugs and had, indeed, attacked the woman."

"So he was a criminal Kira terminated, and your sister cannot forgive his death," I summed up.

She made a face like she _disagreed_ with my assumption. I licked away some smeared chocolate from my smaller digit.

"Please elaborate."

"Well, KK was rather close to him, and it broke her heart when we were told by police Semmuh was in their custody for the crimes he did. The thing she couldn't understand was WHY he did it. No one could. He wasn't THAT type of guy; he never had been. He was likable, responsible, kind, caring; the works. There should have been no reason he. . . We still.."

Leaning forward in my seat, I waited for Katie to come up with the preferable words to end her explanation. As a detective, I lived for the detailed stories. They held more depth, were open, and usually brimmed with facts.

More tears shimmered behind her glassy eyes as she shifted them towards the ground. This action told me she was apprehensive. She did not want any misunderstandings to be brought up, or was treading around an embarrassing/flawed way of thinking.

Her finger fidgeted with the hem of her uniform. This displayed pent up feelings such as nervousness, being ashamed or something/someone, an inactive mind, habits formed from shyness in younger years due to trauma or bullying, or plain confusion.

Her eyes shifted restlessly, avoiding direct and indirect contact. This was a sign that she was about to lie or exaggerate, disliked to current topic, or had mistrusting and secretive thoughts.

These traits told me she answered someone else's orders, or, in less complicated terms, was a lackey, follower, or underling. She was not the one to come up with her own plans, usually referring to commands on how to function. Without said ringmaster, the 'henchman' would be unable to think for themselves, making them vulnerable to scrutiny. I'd use this analysis to my advantage.

"It was uncharacteristic," I supplied."

She nodded, a grateful smile showing me that she was glad I arrived at such a conclusion on my own. So, she didn't want misunderstandings; that's why her eyes seemed to search out answers from around her. Moving on.

"No one expected it. KK, being the youngest, was reliable on our brother and I. Even after the court sent him to prison, she remained loyal to him, saying Sem wasn't guilty a few days after his death. She blamed his best friend, Hannagochi. We were never told why she felt that why, though. She wouldn't tell anyone, just went on that it was his entire fault."

"Kitkat is the younger of the two of you? Your mother said-,"

"Yeah, Mom gets it confused a lot, but I'm the eldest."

"Hm. . . I see. Tell me, how close is Kitkat to you and your family now?"

Katie gladly switched to the next topic.

"Our parents and her argue about her grades just about every time they talk. She usually ignores them and their threats, though. KK and I, on the other hand, spend a lot of time together. Some of our friends told me she'd like my shadow; dark and mysterious. We get along so long as no one mentions Sem and Hannagochi."

"And you thought she would end up on the Pro-Kira side even with her grudge against him?"

"Well, I had hoped she was just saying that stuff to make our brother look like a decent person. He did a bad thing, and he paid the price. . I tend to not think about it. In a way, it feels like he's off at camp and not dead. Any day now, and he might come back, duffle bag in tow. ."  
Even with her long bangs covering her face, I saw the glint of water as a single drop trekked down her cheek. Obviously, this was a sore subject still. She isn't over her sibling's death, but does not wish to push the blame onto anyone, neither Kira nor her brother. She had a heart of gold. In other words, completely innocent.

Nodding, I ended our conversation.

"I'll set up a way for you to communicate with your twin. See Mr. Aihara after school tomorrow evening."

LllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllLllllllL

Taking a strawberry off the top of my cake with my fork, I typed into the computer I sat in front of.

I was in the 'Office Building' which acted as Task Force Headquarters. One wall was covered in monitors that displayed the Anti-Kira school buildings. The wall to my left was where we could listen into the wiretaps that were strategically placed as well. To my right was a wooden table, a few chairs, and stacks of paperwork from earlier today. Behind me was the door.

Running an academy was proving to be problematic. We could not keep watch around the clock like I wished for each member –myself included– was busy running classes. We could have hired more staff, but I felt at least one member had to be present should one of the top students speak about anything of significance. After all, that was why I had built this academy.

My goal was to find some of the most promising students to help give us an insight as to how teenagers think and act. Initially, this was the reason I had Light put on the Task Force. Well, that is what I told the other members. That, and because I had reason to believe that Light is Kira.

Another reason I chose to watch Kira supporters as well as those who did not like him, was to come up with other potential suspects, or to see if they would notice something we could miss.

The Draco twins, however, were almost an additional matter entirely.

Katie was by far the least likely to be Kira, as was Kitkat, yet I felt there was something they were hiding. Why would such a sweet girl throw her lot in with a murderer, especially someone who had killed her own flesh and blood? And why would someone suspect their deceased brother's best friend was the cause for said sibling's criminal actions without any evidence? There was also the fact that one of the students had reason to believe Katie was using an alias, yet all her records say that is, indeed, her name. Add that to her claim that she was older when her mother said otherwise. Why didn't she correct her yesterday?

What was just as unsettling was Ventus' slip of the tongue. Once I had gone over all the security tapes, I had confirmed she had meant to call me 'Mr. Lawiet.' I could not simply write it off to nerves any longer. This girl knew my identity.

I'll inform Watari to set up a private meeting in which I will interrogate said girl. She was neutral about Kira, but should she inform any of her peers, then a student could find a way to leak it to the serial killer. I could not leave such sensitive situations such as these to stay unattended.

Starting this academy resulted in many more mysteries than I could have planned for.


	7. Coded Chapters

**Kitkat's POV:**

Everything was fine that first school day. No fights, arguments, or the like. I made most of my teachers look stupid with my smart-mouthing, and had been threatened to be sent to the headmasters' offices multiple times. Nothing unlike any other day for me.

Until late that night.

Pulling out my contraband IPhone around seven in the evening, I logged in to my Email account. This was how I was going to chat with my 'outside source.'

Yes, I knew electronics were band, but I snuck in my phone –which was completely silenced, even that annoying tapping sound texting resulted in– and my mini laptop. These portable devices were a part of my plan.

There were a few messages in my Inbox, so I browsed through them, coming to a stop when I saw the user HackJob1010. This person only ever contacted me via this Email if it was important.

Great.

Clicking on the name, I read the message:

Subject: SORRY

HackJob1010: M3ggABit3s, I'm in sooner than planned. Is this a prob?

I responded with:

M3ggABit3s: Crap, u couldn't have delayed?

HackJob1010: No. Will this mess up you schedule?

M3ggABit3s: Ugh. Just lay low. U don't want any suspicions your way. Yet.

HackJob1010: OK. What if they watch anyways?

M3ggABit3s: Stick 2 the script. No buts.

HackJob1010: And if they monitor us?

M3ggABit3s: Use UR code & I'll use mine. They don't allow profanity here. We'll use THAT 1.

HackJob1010: . . . Oh. That 1? R U sure? It's kinda.. hard to decipher.

M3ggABit3s: X-actly. They won't be able 2 tell that their rule is helping us communicate. No 1 ever notices. That's Y it's effective

HackJob1010: & mine is 2 easy to figure out. They'll notice 4 sure.

M3ggABit3s: Result 2 default, then. I told U it needed 2 be fixed up. U never listen.

HackJob1010: I hate authority. Wat can U do? It's genetic.

M3ggABit3s: I'll say.

HackJob1010: Anything else, Sensie?

M3ggABit3s: Yea, I changed them.

HackJob1010: Wat? Our codes?

M3ggABit3s: No, not that. THEM. The certificates. They're like I said they'd B.

HackJob1010: So, we aren't..

M3ggABit3s: No. Not since last month. I didn't tell U 'cause I had 2 B careful. DON'T mention anything about it, though. We need 2 keep this a secret. UR closer 2 me than a sibling. Losing U isn't an option. End of discussion.

HackJob1010: Wow.. That was suppose last resort. Y'd U do it?

M3ggABit3s: B cause! Ever since.. _that_ incident, I needed a way 2 make us enigmatic. If Kira found out, we'd B dead  & U know it. How can we fight some 1 id they know everything about us?

HackJob1010: … I understand. Thank U 4 looking out 4 us both. This is Y UR in charge.

M3ggABit3s: Of course. Now, get rest. It U R already in position, I'll need detailed reports ASAP.

HackJob1010: Already thought of that. Bye.

After deleting our conversation permanently, I sighed very deeply. I had been hoping for a few days to rest, but _nooo_. That was my life, I guess. Always moving forward, never a lull in activity. Plotting against others really takes its toll on how active you have to be, you know.


	8. Past Discoveries

**Ventus' POV:**

I had just sat down in Mr. Moji's class –second period- and discovered he used an alias too when an elderly man's voice crackled to life over the intercom.

"Vanitas Ventus to the front gates, please. Vanitas Ventus, to the school gates."

Sighing, I mentally went through a list of all the things I could have done to land myself a suspension or expulsion, but only two things came to mind. One was the fact I've neglected the school uniform two days in a row and had no intention to break that short-lived habit. Two was when I snagged Snowpea an extra apple from lunch so she could eat it in our dorm room that night.

I wore a black dress that tapered towards the back with the bottoms torn, tattered-looking short sleeves, dark red cloth boots, my red-mesh fingerless gloves, a black rose with its stem stuck behind my ear and in my hair, and red rose earrings.

And why the fancy clothes?

It's the 11 year anniversary of when I received my Death Note, first sighting Snowpea, and my mother's big reveal as to who –more accurately _what_ – I am. All in all, a very eventful day from my past.

As I walked to my destination, I couldn't help but slip back into that day…

lLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLl [FYI: this means the start/end of a flashback]

I came home from school to find something laying on my pillow. It was a black notebook with writing on its cover. Next to it sat a small scrap of paper that looked old and on the edge of decaying. It read:

"This is your birthright. Use it as you see fit.

~Vanta"

As soon as my fingers brush over the smooth surface, I saw a small girl on top of it. She was curled up in fetal position with her head resting against her knees and was only an inch or so tall.

She wore a white riding cape with the hood down to reveal ankle-length white hair adorned with an oval panda hat, a white dress that was cinched around her waist, no shoes, and glossy wings etched with lime-green veins like she was diseased. When she lifted her head to look at me, I was greeted with two, round, glowing eyes of amber-ish gold.

". . ."

She glanced around herself, letting her hands fall to either side of her body flatly, fingers splayed out for balance. Slowly, her knees unbent a little more, pushing away from her chest so that she was comfortable. The wings gave a single flap like a butterfly drying its own multicolored flight-enablers. Her eyes were unfocused at first, and then locked back onto mine. Her head tilted to the right, making her tresses fall over her exposed shoulder.

"M. . Mistress.. Scythe. . ."

The girl tried to stand, but her legs were unsteady like a newborn deer's. Eventually, they supported her small frame.

I took an involuntary step back as she reached an arm out to me. As she walked, wobbly, closer, her knees buckled resulting in a faceplant. She used her arms to lift the top portion of her body into the air and began to cry. She was around my age, 6.

Fears momentarily replaced by the urge to comfort this girl like a mother, I took quick strides, lifted her up into my arms, and shushed her sobs.

"Sh, sh, sh. Don't cry. Please stop. I'm here for you."

Soon, she ceased the waterworks and gave me a hug, smiling contently.

"My mistress.."

lLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLl

"Mistress Scythe, you're here."

Snowpea's voice stopped my flashback.

Looking around, I realized I was at the iron gate leading out to the world beyond. A sleek, black limo was parked and running, waiting for me to arrive. As I approached, a tall man in a black trench coat and fedora opened the back door wordlessly. The flaps of his coat hid his face from my view, blocking his name from my sight.

Sliding into the car, I buckled up. He closed it and got into the driver's side. There was a sliding glass that was black separating him and I. The windows were tinted as well, preventing me from seeing out clearly. Snowpea took the seat to my left and proceeded to hum to herself.

I leaned in as much as my seatbelt would allow, trying to condensate with the hidden man on the other end.

"So, where are we going?"

". . ."

"Can you hear me up there?"

". . ."

"Are you going to answer me at all?"

". . ."

"Hey, old man! You need hearing aids or something?"

". . ."

"Don't reply if you're a pedophile."

". . ."

"Fine, be that way. Mr. I'm-too-good-to-talk-to-you."

I folded my arms across my chest, huffing at being given the silent treatment. This was going to be SUCH a boring ride.

lLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLl

"I.. I remember now."

Her mother gazed down at the Death Note in her hands then to her six-year-old daughter, Vanitas. It had been years since she had forfeited ownership of her own book of death.

Sitting on the worn-blue couch, she patted the cushion next to her. Vanitas sat beside her, eager to know what her mom was talking about.

"You see, a long time ago –well, not THAT long ago– a Shinigami by the name Vanta got into a fight with a lot of other Gods of Death. They had no way to kill one another –a Death God cannot die by having its name written like humans can–they took a hold of his Death Note and threw it down into the Human Realm, forcing him to fly after it. He had wanted to catch it before it touched down onto the ground and became a part of our world, but he was too slow.

"A human woman was walking by when a strange, black notebook fell into her path. Startled, she picked it up, unaware of the consequences of this small action. She took it home with her and flipped through the pages. She saw names of hundreds of people with causes of death, dates, and times. Sometimes, there was just a name.

"Seeing it had no sentimental value or any other, she left it alone and went to sleep. Little did she know that Vanta had finally found his Death Note. It was the book she took.

"When she awoke, she saw a figure standing in her bedroom. Frightened, she screamed and turned the lights on. The figure was.. hard to describe into words. You had to see it to know how it looked.

"It pointed a finger to her nightstand. In a raspy voice that hadn't been used in who knows how long, it began to talk to her.

"'Human, you have taken my Death Note. Now, you are its owner. I must tell you the rules before you are free to use it, as per our customs.'

"'W-what customs,' she replied shakily.

"'The Shinigami customs. I have to follow you until you either forfeit it back to me or someone else, or when it's time for you to die. Since you've yet to write anyone's name in the time you've possessed it, you still have the option to go to Heaven, or to go to Hell, but should you _do_ decide to use it, then you will go to neither. Do you still wish to own my book?'

"'T-tell me more first,' she said, gaining confidence that this creature would not kill her. Yet

"And so Vanta told her all the rules to the Death Note and how to use it. He explained how he could offer her the eyes of a Shinigami, but for half of her remaining lifespan.

"Over time, the Shinigami and human became close friends then closer still. Soon, the human was expecting child, a beautiful baby girl, but, sadly, Vanta had to return to his realm. It was rotting away without him for he helps balance everything out. He and the human, whom he'd grown to love, made a deal. She would give up ownership so he may restore his home. She lost all memory of him, and had her child alone."

Vanitas' mouth hung open in awe.

"I-I'm.."

Her mother nodded her head.

" _I_ was the human. You're Vanta's daughter, the only known half-Shinigami. No one knew such a union could be forged, but it seems it can."

"Is that why I can see the numbers and floaty names?"

Her mom's eyes widened in horror. Pulling her baby's face close for inspection, she turned it this way and that, trying to find some clue in her golden eyes.

"You made the deal?!"

Vanitas winced at her sudden loudness. One orb half closed, she shook her head.

"No. I've always seen them. Grandma.. She died when her numbers reached zero.. I didn't want to say anything. It scared me.. Y-yours.. They- they're not there yet, but they're counting down. Soon you'll.. You'll be.."

She embraced her kid, quelling her fears as best she could manage.

"Of course, baby. Everyone's will someday. It's just how the world works, I'm afraid. There isn't a way we can escape our fate, but we can make the most of what we have. That's all anyone can do."

lLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLLlLLLLLl

The limo came to a halt, bringing me back down to the present.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Sorry I wasn't able to get this one up, but I got sick since Friday, but I'm better now.**_

 _ **This was mainly a filler chapter. I wanted to show more about Ventus' past, how she came to see Snowpea, and how her mom met her dad.**_ **Spoiler Alert:** _ **This is important in the second book.**_

 _ **Now we move on into some serious topics. Shortly, KK and Katie get to talking. You can only speculate at how KK will react. I know the hole which-twin-is-older question is going through ya'lls heads, but be patient. All will be revealed.**_

 _ **Onwards, to the interrogation from the sweet-addicted panda!**_


	9. Panda Café

**Ventus' POV:**

I hadn't paid attention as to where we had gone, so if I had to make a break for it, I'd most likely get lost. Oh, joy. Good going, V.

The concealed man opened my door for me and closed it as I got out.

We were in a small town with a very small population. It was the middle of school hours, so there were no kids about and hanging out. The same went for work hours, and there were only a few adults doing errands. This having been said, it was like the place was abandoned. A tall clock towered over the squat buildings around in.

I stood outside a semi-large pastry shop, sort of like a bakery combined with a diner. Half of the front wall was made of clean windows that displayed cakes, cupcakes, and other bread goods. From my current position, I could see tables, chairs, a counter with more tasty treats in it, and very few people.

"Are we going in there," I asked in awe.

He nodded before turning and walking back to the limo, driving off and leaving me standing there.

Deciding to see if I could get an order to go, I entered which was marked by the jingling of a bell.

Inside the store was equally as quaint as the town. It smelled of freshly baked goods of all sorts. An obviously pregnant woman ran the register.

"Kiki," she called. "You'll be late for your next deliver if you don't hurry along!"

A girl with black hair and a pure black dress ran out holding a wooden broom. A red bow rested on her head and a black cat followed on her heals. She bowed respectfully, took the package handed to her, and ran out, calling back to the lady.

"Thank you, Osanno!"

"Yo," said a monotone voice.

Turning, I saw the headmaster of Kira Academy sitting in a booth farthest from the people. On the table sat a triple scoop strawberry sundae drizzled in chocolate syrup. It looked like he had eaten a little less than half of it already.

Hesitating, I made my way over to him. Why had he brought me here rather than meet me at the school's office or, at least, on campus?

I scooted into the booth on the opposite side of 'Ryuga'. He licked a spoon as I crossed my arms.

"You're probably thinking why I summoned you here and not back at the academy, but, first, would you like to order yourself something? It's on me, of course."

He gestured to the waitress with a notepad and pen in her hands. After I asked for a slice of apple pie, she left, giving him a pointed look probably for the way he was sitting.

"Now then," he continued. "I have a few different reasons why I've selected this shop for our conversation. One, I wished to browse their different choices of confections. Two, this location, unlike the school, is not wired nor does it have cameras installed. Extending off these, there are not nearly as many people present to cause us to restrict, edit, or otherwise omit any information from one another."

"You know," Snowpea said, sitting on her knees on top of the table. "He reminds me of something…"

Her eyes lit up –metaphorically speaking seeing as how they're always glowing– as she snapped.

"I know! He's exactly how a panda would look like as a human! The bags under his eyes are the spots, as with his hair. His shirt and skin are the white sections!"

I practically choked on my complimentary water. Coughing, I wiped my mouth on a napkin, doing the worst job at hiding my grin. The twenty-something-year-old man blinked at my seemingly random spaz attack.

"What's so comical?"

After I was able to breathe without liquid bubbling in my lungs, I shook my head, still smiling widely.

"N-nothing, si-ir, he haha!"

More laughter interrupted my excuse.

"No, I insist. I like a good joke as much as anyone else."

This made me raise an eyebrow. That, I found really unlikely. Well, at least this one, where he's compared to a bear.

"I just.. remembered something funny."

"Really?"

I nodded as the waitress set down a plate in front of me. I saw Snowpea's eyes flick over to my dessert hungrily then she flew over to Ryuga's head. Plopping her weight down on his tresses, she smiled and waved daringly at me.

"Panda," she giggled. "You know you wanna laugh at that, Mistress."

"How interesting. I, too, have just thought of something quite humorous. Maybe you remember it? It's very recent."

He ate more of his ice cream. Deciding to take a moment to eat as well, I chopped off the end piece of my pie, salivating from the smell of cooked apples and cinnamon. Even Snowpea couldn't help abandoning her living perch in favor of sitting ON my dish, eyes glued to the golden brown treat. To show her it was MY pie, I shoved my fork in my maw while giving her a _'don't even'_ glare.

'Ryuga's' eyes stayed trained on me as I chewed happily. It took a few seconds of prolonged silence for me to figure out he had spoken to me. I tore my amber orbs off the confection so I could focus on the words exchanged, putting my hands in my lap.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, lost in food. You were saying?"

".. As I was saying, you had expressed concern in Mr. Yagami's class that a student was being addressed incorrectly."

I remembered that, but the question that remained was _why_ we were discussing this.

"Hith nam," said Snowpea funnily. "Ouh thead hith wheal nam. Parthelly."

Recognition sparked alive in my mind. Man, for a brainiac, I could be thick at times. It was a good thing I had my flying companion to remember these types of things! She kept a mental record of all the slip-ups and oopsies for me.

"I have no idea what you mean, Headmaster Ryuga," I tried unsuccessfully.

"Feel free to drop the act, Ventus. Like I previously stated, there aren't any cameras, bugs, or potential overseers here. Lying is simply unnecessary. You know who I am, yes?"

Sighing, I straightened up, squared my shoulders, and lifted my chin in defiance. I'll milk my performance to learn more about Kira Academy and all its secrets.

"So what, _Lawiet_?"

"How," he asked calmly, like this had no effect on him.

But I already knew how much this unnerved him. I had seen his reaction before I left that night. The fact I held his real name terrified him more than he'd admit to anyone, let alone himself.

"It wasn't hard once I learned Headmaster Yagami's Kira. Tell me something, how did you expect us students to _not_ notice? You carelessly named this academy after him! It's a wonder it's gone without notice so long."

He assessed me with that calculating stare that sent chills down my spine. He wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Trying to seem smug, I let a smirk show. My entire being, with great effort, radiated a triumphant air. At least I could play poker and act. This wasn't _lying_ , but was more like a performance.

"It seems you are the first to come to such a conclusion," he deadpanned. "But, I wonder, did you have anything to add to your analysis?"

My cocky look faltered. He was calling bullshit on my bluff to see what cards I _really_ had hidden away. Damn him and his aged experience!

"Well," I procrastinated, "I know all six of my teachers –you included– use false names with Headmaster Yagami as the only exception, he and 'Mr. Asahi' are family, and I was able to dig up all your real names in my studies. Of course, with them, it'll only be a matter of time before I know all your professions and the like."

I regained my confidence as I puffed up proudly and crossed my arms.

Letting this information sink in, Lawiet stuck his silverware in his mouth and allowed himself a satisfied smile. It was brief, but I caught it none the less.

"And, once you've concluded your investigation, what will you do with such extensive –and _incomplete_ – knowledge? Go to the police and make a claim? Inform Headmaster Yagami, who knows much more than what you've said aloud? I can tell you now, this miniscule tidbit would not be helpful; in fact, it would serve as much purpose as a wet paper being used to dry oneself off."

Immediately, my smirk vanished. I let my arms fall to my side in devastation. He was right, I had to admit. What WOULD I do with all of this? No one needed any of it, save for the Task Force, but they wouldn't believe me even if I went to them.

Glaring at the man that had just belittled me in every way, I angrily stabbed my fork down. It scraped against the china platter. Confused, I turned my attention downwards.

Where most of my uneaten pie should have been, a little of the confection's filling and some crust was all that was left. Snowpea was licking her fingers greedily. I quickly ate the morsel in my piephole and grumpily chewed. Lawiet tilted his head to the side.

"Where did your food go?"

' _Into a thieving, conniving little witch,'_ I thought bitterly.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Sorry it took so long, but I thought this was a pretty funny chapter.**_

 _ **I know the focus has mainly been on Vanitas Ventus, but that's only because I need time for KK's plans to take effect. True to my word, KK and Katie finally make contact for the first time since the intro of the story.**_

 _ **Onwards, to Twin Town and Emails!**_


	10. Calling All Twins

_**Look, I'll clear this up now since this occurred to me that the hours the kids have school might get confusing after I put up the last chapter. There is school for all Dorm Buildings at regular school hours. The only classes that have collage-set schedules are the top 5 on the PK side and the top 4 on the AK side. This is important to the plot. Just remember that KK is in regular classes unlike the other points of view.**_

 _ **Also, I know I haven't typed for Jerricko Kommie or Myah Tekko in a while, but bare with me. Plus, Katie Draco's and Reece Shintitami's –aka Ryuk– will be added in as well.**_

 **Kitkat's POV:**

I sat in my room, typing away on my phone. School had just ended on both the Anti- and Pro-Kira sides. I only know about the PK kids –as I've taken to calling them– 'cause I saw them going to their dorms, too. I don't break the rules ALL the times.

. . . .

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem, anyways, Dorm Building D and texting. Well, after a while of getting my daily thumb exercise, there was a quick knock on my room door. A slip of paper slid inside the gap between the wood and the tile floor, coming to a rest halfway to my sitting form. Hiding my phone in its secret place, I grabbed the paper and read:

' _Miss Draco,_

 _It has been requested that you go to the school building on your designated side by 8:10_ _PM_ _tonight. From there, Mr. Asahi will escort you to the A-side library._

 _-Headmaster Ryuga'_

What was this all about? I hadn't yet used my laptop, so it can't be that phase of my plan yet. Had I let something slip accidentally? No, I had full-proofed everything. There was no way they would have a clue until I _wanted_ them to.

Oh, well. I'll have to see for myself, won't I? Just play it safe, KK, and keep it close to the chest. No matter what evidence they might have against you, denial is key.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I walked up to the big building by 8:15. So what if I was a little late and the teacher had to wait? It's not like they don't get paid to sit around anyways.

A man with scruff on his chin and cheeks was standing in front of the double doors, frowning at his watch. His hair was dark like his eyes with a few gray steaks running through it. He seemed to suffer from sleep-depravation. He wore glasses and looked like the type of guy in a high place of authority. He gave off a police or principle kind of vibe. Why wasn't _he_ one of the headmasters?

I didn't like him. Not in the way I didn't like Headmaster Yagami –that was hatred threw and threw– but he made me think of previous acts of rebellion I'd pulled before, all resulting in consequences I much rather not discuss.

' _Authority sucks,'_ my mind stated.

"You're-,"

I held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me stop you right there, Asahi. I'm a girl, and if you tell a girl to be ready by a certain time, we're gonna take longer to get ready. Now, mind telling me what this is all about?"

Taken aback by my rudeness and lack of the use 'Mr.', the man stuttered out what I was anxiously waiting to hear –even though I didn't act anxious in the slightest. Bluffing requires this, after all.

"W-well, uhm.. Ryuz- er, Headmaster Ryuga said your sister asked to speak with you, so he set up an Email for you to use. For reasons, however, you can only access it when Mr. Aihara, Mr. Moji, Mr. Taro, the two headmasters, or I are present since we're the ones with the password."

"'Reasons'?"

We were on our way towards the library as we held our conversation. If I was careful then I could get more info out ot the old man. Fingers crossed!

"As the rules go, you should not be allowed to speak at all, but your sister convinced one of the headmasters to bend the policies a little. To make sure nothing is exchanged and that the rules are followed, the Emails must be monitored."

A thought struck me suddenly. How could Katie have convinced Headmaster Ryuga of this if she was at home? Maybe Mom let her call or she sent in letters.. but still! That would take a while, not the first week. Instead of voicing these thoughts, I asked a different question.

"What can we give one another? We live at the same address, have each other's parents' names, used to go to the same schools, and know everything about the other."

"I-it's just a precaution."

"Mh-hm. I would say that, too, if I were trying to lie to a kid."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, nothing, _sir_."

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Aizawa's (Mr. Aihara)POV:**

 **DracoD:** U on?

 **DracoC:** Yea..

 **DracoD:** Wat's w/ UR username? They send U 1 2?

 **DracoC:** No, I.. at the academy..

 **DracoD:** . . .

 **DracoD:** WHAT ACADEMY?

 **DracoC:** … the kira academy…

 **DracoD:** Oh.

 **DracoC:** That's it? 'Oh'?

 **DracoD:** Why the F*** R u EVEN AT THe d*** academy?!

I saw Katie cringe as she read her sister's response. She had warned me she would be mad, but this was beyond upset. It was on the boarder of hysterical.

She typed a hasty reply, seemingly eager to sooth her twin's frazzled nerves.

 **DracoC:** CALM DOWn, sis. I'm SORRY. Mom and Dad finally told me about it as we were leaving. They wanted to surprise you.

 **DracoD:** WHY? THEY never dO things like that!

I frowned at the messages.

"Why do you randomly capitalize letters?"

"It's an old joke we've decided to carry over for as long as we can, no matter our moods or how serious the situation is. We made each other promise, and we've yet to break it, but.. We can stop if you want us to.."

"No, it's fine."

I was sure Ryuzaki would understand. Even he can't be that callous, can he?

 **DracoC:** IDk. They Wouldn't Answer my quesTIONS.2

 **DracoC:** Oops, sorry. Type-o.

 **DracoD:** U can B such a clutz.

 **DracoC:** U still mad?

 **DracoD:** Hm..

 **DracoD:** I've decided.

 **DracoD:** Fine. Have it UR way

 **DracoC:** Really? U Rn't?

 **DracoD:** No, I'm good.

I saw the girl grin widely as she squealed, jumping out of her chair and knocked it over in the process.

"Oops, sorry!"

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck. It's amazing to see how fast girls could get angry then make up again. Katie kind of reminds me of my daughter back home. Both are easily excited and sensitive. This girl was the gentle type, and it seemed her sister was the opposite, but had a soft spot for her twin. My evaluation only added proof that neither Draco was Kira.


	11. Computer Grids

**Kitkat's POV:**

"What do you mean 'unapproved'? It barely opened up!"

I glared at Mr. Matsui, the teacher I had come to so I could contact Katie. It was Friday at around 5:30 in the evening.

"I-I'm sorry, but Headmaster Ryuga terminated the project yesterday after determining you were sending each other messages."

My eyes would have burned holes into his skull if I had laser vision. He winced under my angry gaze, obviously disturbed by my ferocity and intensity. He should be, because I've kicked the crap out of kids for a lot less then telling me no. One, possibly, landed in a hospital.. for two weeks.. being treated in the ICU..

I said POSSIBLY, people!

"Of course we were! That was the whole damn point!"

"N-not THAT kind of message. More like _hidden_ ones inside the outer one. H-he won't allow it anymore. If you really want to talk, you'll have to send letters through the mail. They'll be read over by both headmasters, then given to the receiver."

With every word he spoke, my daggers grew sharper, and he shrank deeper into his chair. By the end of his explanation, he looked as if he was trying to hide underneath the wooden desk.

After debating things over, I lost my anger. It was replaced with mild curiosity.

"'Receiver'? As in I could send letters ELSEWHERE?"

"L-like where?"

"The outside world, perhaps, to friends and family?"

He nodded quickly, eager to keep me sedated.

"Uh-huh! As long as you don't-,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't mention activities or exchange personal info. I get it. I'm not an idiot. I know the rules."

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **M3ggABit3s:** I have gr8 news!

 **HackJob1010:** Rly? Wat is it?

 **M3ggABit3s:** We can send each other encoded letters.

 **HackJob1010:** Interesting. The codes we discussed?

 **M3ggABit3s:** Yes. The idiots said my Emails were encrypted.

 **HackJob1010:** WAT?! How did they.. U said they're idiots?

 **M3ggABit3s:** Not any of my KNOWN accounts. The 1 they gave me: DracoD

 **HackJob1010:** Oh, that waz close! Wait… But!

 **M3ggABit3s:** I know, but think: no 1 else does, just Headmaster Ryuga.

 **HackJob1010:** Keep UR eyes on him. I'm sure they don't know what we meant, tho.

 **M3ggABit3s:** Even if they did, he wouldn't comprehend our meaning.

 **HackJob1010:** True! How's the rest of the plan going?

 **M3ggABit3s:** Bad. We can't switch. I've checked the systems. This place is watched closer than prison. Plus, there isn't a place for us 2 switch even w/out the cameras.

 **HackJob1010:** Troublesome. And?

 **M3ggABit3s:** U'll have 2 tell me everything via paper. Sooner or later, I'm gonna get into the upper programs like U did on UR side.

 **HackJob1010:** I don't think I can keep quiet for long. 'It' keeps trying to talk to me  & joke around. He's funny, I have to admit..

 **M3ggABit3s:** NO! Keep UR trap shut. IDC if he's the hottest chick in the world who just asked you out on a date, just SAY NOTHING. Our plan relies on U being in the PK side,  & NOT under suspicions.

 **HackJob1010:** Fine, but U owe me a girlfriend if that happens.

 **M3ggABit3s:** Sure, when pigs fly.

Once again emptying our conversation from the trash, erasing it from history permanently, I set my phone down and sighed. HackJob could be so overdramatic. No girl would like HJ for the simple fact that..

Well, I don't really see any flaws with Hack. It has never crossed my mind to put HJ on a scale like that, though. That'd just be too weird and gross.

I had done a lot of researching into the school's systems, records, teachers, and funders. The kids were clean of any suspicions save for Reece Shintitami. He had no legitimate history. The only things there was a written evaluation from one of the teachers: Mrs. Dersty. It claimed he was kin to Evera and Cyllo Shintitami. Upon further investigation for a marriage certificate, I found nothing. There were no birth certificates either. Also, to my enlightenment, I discovered a handful of teachers hadn't used accurate names, including one of the headmasters. The thing I noticed about the funders was a list of names that I couldn't find hide nor hair of. There was Tenzo, Ryuzaki, Leck, and Zezu, just to name off a few. The oddest part about them? Each donated large sums of money without demanding a contract to ensure reimbursement. NO ONE would give away wads of cash that big out of the goodness of their hearts. My knowledge ended there.

It wasn't like I couldn't dig deeper –I planned to later– but this phase only called for me to scrape the surface, only deep enough to be noticed, as I left easy to find footprints to lead them straight to my dorm room door. Any further, and I would have looked TOO smart. They'd shut me down before I learned anything, and I would NOT let this mystery win!

I absolutely loathed losing.

 **L's POV:**

' _It wasn't hard… How did you expect none of the students wouldn't notice?… It's a wonder it's gone unnoticed for so long!…'_

My thoughts replayed Ventus' words over again. They made me. . . disappointed?

I had hoped that by the end of the first week, at least, the Anti-Kira students in the Advanced Academic Placement classes would be suspicious, but none seemed to think much about their situation, or didn't let on about it.

How unfortunate. I had wanted to add five teenagers to the Task Force originally, yet ended up with only four, and, at this snail's pace of progression, it was highly likely that they would not meet my criteria.

Unless. . .

Somehow, we must kick-start their curiosity. They needed motivation, something they severely lacked in, but how to accomplish this? This was the question my mind kept drawing back to.

Think: How do you induce the minds of adolescent youths? I bit down on my thumb in deep concentration.

"Ryuzaki," Watari's voice said from the monitor to my right. "It seems an outside computer has made its way past the first firewall I installed."

His words caught my mild interest. That was improbable. Watari was the best at what he does. Millions of questions spurred to life in my head, but, to solve any kind of problem, you needed to calm the storm.

"How badly are we compromised?"

"..Difficult to say. The second antivirus software is still intact, seemingly discouraging the hacker. I can trace the trail and pinpoint their location."

"Please do so."

I let up on the button that operated the com. So, looks like someone WAS snooping about after all. It was not likely Light Yagami. He wouldn't be so careless. Whoever it was displayed sloppy and unorganized behavioral patterns, lazy even. All signs suggested one of the students enrolled here.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Sorry I took so long again, but I was reading more fanfics. I get distracted easily..**_

 _ **Big things are coming! Soon, you'll get to see some of KK's plans and what she needs information for. Also to come, L decides something that will settle the 'fifth student' issue. I'm so happy how well this is turning out!**_

 _ **Thanks to my readers, I've kept on writing. As of today, I'm up to chapter 13 on paper. After today, I hope to have at least two more finished.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of this.**_

 _ **Onwards, to thinking and scheming!**_


	12. Thoughts

**Watari's POV:**

My fingers flew over the keyboard as I tracked the software to its source. It wasn't hard to do. The hacker had been blissfully unaware that he had left cybernetic tracks, making it child's play to locate his coordinates.

There. I have it now.

It was from.. Dorm Building D?

"Ryuzaki," I said into the mic. "It appears that it was one of the students' doing."

"Yes, as I thought. Thank you, Watari."

Gazing back at my work, I stopped. Leaning closer, I squinted at the screen. But, that just was not possible.

".. Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"It seems there was a second breach."

". . . Come again?"

"I found lingering pieces from another device. This one is no longer active, however, and has left behind anything solid enough to follow."

"So there was another hacker?"

"So it seems. This one took place days ago."

".. I see."

He said nothing more.

 **Tekko's POV:**

I laid awake in my bed late Friday night or early Saturday morning, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

WHAT. HAD. I DONE?!

I had used a disposable phone to 'look into' the school's systems. Not a hair was out of place save for a couple oddities here and there. After I was done, I had thrown the small phone into the trash in broken bits. The trash was emptied Wednesday, and picked up Thursday. It would be at the closest dump by now.

I felt aweful about doing it, but the guilt was soon replaced by intrigue. A school with mysteries abound. Wow. Kommie and Muzah should know about this, but Ecce might not care.. It doesn't matter, really. The entire AAP class could form our own team and work together to solve everything.

This was going to be exciting!

I would have to talk to them at breakfast. Saturday was a free day. I knew cameras were inside the buildings thanks to a quick peek at the schematics, but I knew where the blind-spots were. We could gather there.

 **L's POV:**

A second hacker.

Well, I'd have to thank Draco, Kitkat for her detectable break-in for leading Watari to the original. It was inconvenient that he would not find the person responsible for it; however, I had planned for situations like this.

Watari was the best at what he does as he learned to handle technology as it progressed. These teens had been raised around such machines, though, so it was highly likely that they would be able to go around his firewalls and the like.

Who should be sent to retrieve Draco's contraband computer? Not Matsi, Light, Asahi, Aihara, Watari, or myself. Mr. Moji was the best choice. He does not speak more than necessary, nor does he have any ulterior motives. Yes, he is suited for such a task.

Yet again did I find myself questioning one of the Draco twins. Katie was smarter, but Kitkat was.. At the moment, I had no words to describe her with. Her feeble attempt to delve into the campus' data core suggested a very weak will when effort is needed to be applied, as do her poor marks in class, but the fact she snuck a laptop past security measures and communicates in codes to her sister shows cunning and a suspicious nature, not the lazy one she portrays.

An urge surged through me. It was a detective quality, really. I would discover just how capable the two girls are at planning. There should be a test, not a written one. Something attuned to specifically challenge their ability to reason.

It had to be able to let me view both of their personalities further than what I've already seen without their assembled masks, to make them drop the act they had worked so hard to perfect. It needed to strain them mentally as well as physically.

How to ascertain an idea like this?..

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLllllL  
 _ **Oooohhh, looks like L is finally catching on, as are Myah and Watari.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long, but all of my other projects are taking more time than I had planned. Fear not, 'cause I'll keep you posted!**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **Onwards to evil scheming!**_


	13. Plans Are Unfolding

**Kitkat's POV:**

As I expected, a teacher came to take my laptop away Saturday. It was about 10:35, and I was asleep on the plush bed. The insistent pounding on the door finally got me to stir.

"Hwat do yah wan," I muttered groggily.

Apparently, my drowsy voice didn't carry beyond the solidness of the wood for the banging started up once more.

Sighing, I threw off my covers and stumbled off my mattress. Whoever said that gravity increased 10x's in the morning around the bed was a damn genius. Yanking the door practically off its hinges when I opened it, I glared at the person on the other side.

It was a tall man with a strong jaw-line. His hair was dark brown or black –couldn't tell that early in the morning– and slightly spiky. His brows were bushy and were the same color as his eyes: brown. His nose was pronounced, as were most all of his features. He frowned down at me, his voice trickling down to my ears.

"We have reason to believe you snuck in something electronic. I was sent by the headmasters to confiscate it immediately."

His tone rumbled like that of someone unused to using a lot of words to explain himself or anything else. The name-tag on his clothes read 'Mr. Moji'. Huh. That name sounded familiar. He wasn't any of my teachers, the cafeteria staff, or custodians. There wasn't much of a possibility I had seen him outside of school as I wasn't from this region.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

What? If I just gave it to him, there was no doubt suspicions about me would arise. I had to act caught in the act, and, as such, had to deny until discipline was almost delivered.

"If you will not comply then your parents will be contacted so disciplinary action can be determined."

Damn, I didn't expect him to out-right threaten me. I thought they would just hint at being punished with extra homework, not go and try to get me expelled..

Giving him my most convincing scowl –even though I was pretty pissed– I dropped my gaze to the carpeted floor.

"I _may_ have some sort of device with me," I muttered.

The man nodded and held out his hand. I grumbled some more as I made my way over to sock drawer, pulled it open, moved aside some fabric, and took out my laptop. I set it in his grasp. Nodding once more, he turned on his heal and left.

I closed the door and smirked to myself.

Game on.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Reece (Ryuk's) POV:**

"You wanted to see me, _Mr._ Yagami?"

My eyes lit with amusement as I stood before Light. His arms uncrossed, and he smiled warmly. I'm again reminded of how well his acting skills are. No one could just pull up any and all expressions on command like he could.

"Yes, I did. I;m aware that Saturday is your time out of school, but I wanted to go for a walk. There are a few things I wanted to ask you. Do you mind?"

Swallowing the laughter that bubbled up in my chest, I nodded with a large grin. I think he finally figured it out.

We left the school building. I led the way with a slow pace. No need to rush to the nearest blind spot in the security. If I did, Light would surely cut off all the apple supplies. After a short silence, he spoke.

"So, you show great promise, but I think you're rather lazy."

"Oh?"

"Well, lazy isn't the right word. Lax is more accurate. The knowledge is undoubtedly there, you just have to put forth an effort, meet me half way."

"Hm. Whatever you say, _teach_."

It didn't take long to reach our intended destination. Light tossed me a red apple which I caught easily. Munching the crunchy, succulent fruit, I gave him a cheeky smile.

"How long have you known?"

"About three days. You kept asking for the apples on my desk. Plus, I noticed your hair was similar. You also have the same earring. Finally, you tend to stare above peoples' heads instead of in their eyes."

This time, I allowed myself to chuckle.

"Always the sharp minded, eh, Light?"

He glared at me, making sure to not let the near-by cameras to overhear him.

"What the hell, Ryuk? How did you even manage to pull off something like this? Ryuzaki should have noticed you don't have any records!"

"That was easy. Shinigami are powerful creatures when we want to be. After I made one of the staff members think I had been dropped off by my parents, I had her add me into the student files."

"..I see, but how can everyone see you if they've never touched the Death Note?"

"Because I'm using a glamour. If I let it slip, then I'd be unseen by human eyes, except yours, of course."

"Fine, but WHY are you doing this now?"

"It was the best way for me to eat apples without any of the cameras seeing a floating fruit suddenly disappear. Also, now I can watch things closer than before. I could even change things up, but I won't do that."

He thought things over for a bit. I could tell he was formulating some kind of plan in his head. Eventually, he smiled wickedly. He seemed exceptionally happy about something. Turning to me, his eyes shone with a triumphant fire.

"You've seen Ryuzaki?"

"Yea, on Monday. Or was it Tuesday? Human time is confusing still."

"That doesn't matter," he dismissed. "You know his real name."

"So? I'm not gonna give it to you. That would be boring because the human known as L is making this game of yours entertaining."

"But you like apples even more, isn't that right, Ryuk?"

I stopped and blinked. Throwing my head back with laughter, I shook my head at how bold he was being. Bribing a Shinigami? That was a new one.

"That depends, really, 'cause I know something even better."

"And what's that?"

"Someone else knows you're Kira, Light."


	14. It Doesn't Matter

**Tadeski's POV:**

I am the best. How do I know this? Ever hear someone say _'it's the best'_? Well, people call me 'It'; therefore, _I_ am the best.

Why is my nickname It out of all things? My full name is Tadeski, Ittembiza, so my initials are I.T. and the first two letters of my first name are also I.T. Figure up the math by yourself, okay?

If you can't, then just deal with It.

See what I did there?

Anyways, enough with the introductions.

It was late Saturday afternoon. Fagenn, Dakota and I were in the library for the simple fact that Mr. Asahi, or whatever, assigned us partners for a project. I usually wouldn't step a foot around any kind of book, but Fagenn refused to do all of the work, so there I was, bored out of my mind.

' _Maybe a few jokes would liven things up..'_

"Knock knock."

I watched him sigh and roll his eyes.

". . . Who's there?"

Thinking nothing of his obvious distaste, I continued forward with full force. I was determined to make him laugh/smile. I WILL succeed! I have to! I ALWAYS do!

"The Interrupting Cow."

"The Interrupting Cow wh-,"

"MOOOO!"

Fagenn blinked with slightly rounded eyes as I leaned back and cackled loudly. He looked so surprised! Instead of joining me, however, he simply turned to face the computer without so much as a short chuckle. Damn, he was gonna be hard to crack.

Stupid stick in the mud.

"Hey, fraulein," I whispered in his ear. "Fraulein, fraulein, fraulein, fraulein, fraulein, fraulein, fraul-,"

"What," he snapped.

"You and I would make beautiful children together."

I copied those lines from an abridged version of an anime called Hellsing, so I had to imitate a sort of German accent to get the point across, but I'm more than sure that it went right over his head. In fact, it was obvious how startled he was by my odd and –no doubt- weird remark by the way his face contorted with confusion and disgust, but this only made me fall out of my chair, holding my side. Tears welled up in my eyes as I desperately gasped for air between fits of laughter.

"Y-you. . should hav-ve s-seen. . y-your fa-a-ace!"

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

Needless to say, Fagenn sent me away.

He said that I was distracting him from our project, and if I wasn't going to help him get it done, then I should get it out of his way.

At least now I don't have to do anything.

My stomach growled at me angrily. _'That's right,'_ I thought. _'He made us skip lunch so we could go into the empty library while the others ate.'_

I started towards the squat yet spacious building. The scent of hamburgers and strawberries hung in the air like morning mist.

"I'm off to eat hamburgers, a wonderful burger and tots because because because because BECAUSE! the wonderful wonderful wonderful taste it has! I'm off to eat a wonderful hamburger and tots!"

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

"Yo, It, tell another one!"

"It! It! It! It! It!"

I grinned widely at the group of guys cheering me on. It was nice to be appreciated for my sense of humor and what not.

"Alright, alright. So, a blonde a brunette, and a redhead are running from the cops."

The guys quieted down and listened intently. Some snickered while others shushed them.

"They find themselves on a farm. The brunette hides inside a herd of cows, the redhead hides inside the chicken coop, and the blonde dives behind a couple sacks of potatoes stacked in the barn. Soon, the police come to the farm and begin to search for them. They approach the cows. The brunette calls out, 'Mooo.' They move on. Next, the walk around the chicken coop. The redhead goes, 'Bock bock bock.' Finally, the move to the barn. The blonde whispers, 'Potatoes!'"

Everyone bursts out in a loud round of laughter. A few people pat my back and give me high fives. After a couple puns and the like, we found ourselves arm wrestling. Three or four different games went on at the same time. I acted as ref for a few of them until Ezekiel, one of the Swim Team members, decided otherwise.

"It, you and me?"

He held out his arm, palm ready for me to accept. Without the slightest hesitation, I took hold of his outstretched arm firmly. I gave a lopsided grin and nodded my head. There was no way I would back down from a challenge. That would be cowardly. Besides, It is number one.

"You're on, dude."

Nathaniel sat to E's left, so he became our ref.

"Ready," he called. "Set?.. GO!"

Instantly, as if by a yank on a taught hair wire, my hand slammed his into the black rectangular table with a loud _'bang'_. He grunted, but was fine. His pride might have been hurt and his arm would be a tad sore, but he still smiled good-naturedly.

"Heh heh. I thought you'd be weak because of how fast you shot off your mouth, but it seems you're stronger than the limp noodles I assumed were your muscles."

It one, Opponents zero.

Grinning, we exchanged a hand shake to show that there were no hard feelings. I took no offense to his comment. Most people make that assumption of me, just like how most people forget how good my grades are. I may act stupid and giddy, but I'm still smarter than average which isn't a surprise, really, 'cause It's the best!

 **Fagenn's POV:**

I clicked the mouse repeatedly. Soon, another tab pulled up and loaded along with countless others. Closing out a few to see if that would help the rest finish, I thought about Tadeski, 'It'.

He was immature, obnoxiously loud, insensitive, rude, crude, annoying, pushy, and, yet, surprisingly funny.

I had to kept reminding myself that I wasn't supposed to laugh, let alone hold a conversation with him. _She_ had made it painstakingly clear that I was only to observe. Anything more or less wasn't acceptable nor an option. I was there to learn about Kira and his supporters; however, some of the additional rules made my task damn-near impossible, but there wasn't a choice.

Failing someone that had a personality like M3ggABit3s was unwise.

I had to put friendships aside. No one should matter to me except for my cyber family, the CHU. Nothing should distract me, even Tadeski. He was not a major priority.

He didn't matter. _It_ did not matter.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Sorry I've yet to inform you guys, but there's a**_ **DA** _ **poll up. You guys get to choose who dies. The name(s) with the most votes shall perish! All are welcome deaths, save for a specific person/people who I plan on using for book 2, so hurry up and get to voting if you want.**_

 _ **Also, I have to say that I won't update much during the summer. It's NOT my fault, but I'm not supposed to be on the internet, yet I manage to sneak on at school. Once school's out.. well, there's pretty much no way around my damn gaurdians' rules. I know, bummer. BUT, I will be adding an additional chapter –maybe two- that I've already finished. All I have to do is type it out then put it out.**_

 _ **Onwards! :P**_


	15. Email Family

**Kitkat's POV:**  
M3ggABit3s **:** Info?

Hackjob1010 **:** Nothing yet. They're insistent on pushing tests on us  & stressing work importance.

M3ggABit3s **:** I should have known

Hackjob1010 **:** Known wat?

M3ggABit3s **:** NVM. Just.. keep in touch, k?

Hackjob1010 **:** Sure. Wat about C? U heard from her yet?

M3ggABit3s **:** O, her? Y U interested?

Hackjob1010 **:** No reason. Only wondering. I haven't heard from her sense a little over a month ago.

M3ggABit3s **:** Y should U care?

Hackjob1010 **:** No reason!

M3ggABit3s **:** Sure. I suppose U wouldn't mind if I told U she talked 2 me about U, right?

Hackjob1010 **:** She did NOT. I'd have heard about that by now.

M3ggABit3s **:** Uh-huh. All of us know U like her.

Hackjob1010 **:** I do not. She's just..

Hackjob1010 **:** W8, I don't need 2 defend myself.

M3ggABit3s **:** Over wat? UR little crush?

Hackjob1010 **:** Whatevs. These accounts R only 4 work. Go 2 the Food 1s if UR gonna keep this up.

M3ggABit3s **:** C U l8er, Chocol8 _Dream_ Cake

Hackjob1010 **:** It's Chocol8CreamCake

M3ggABit3s **:** Like that's any better

I trashed our short and useless conversation, then went on deleting it. Hack could be so stupid. I've said repeatedly that he just own up to C, but he's such a _guy_ about it.

And who is C? Well, she's who I contacted next.

M3ggABit3s **:** Hello, lovely

CCnetw0rKs **:** ..MB?

M3ggABit3s **:** Yea

CCnetw0rKs **:** . . .

CCnetw0rKs **:** 2 wat do I owe the pleasure?

M3ggABit3s **:** It's nothing, really.

CCnetw0rKs **:** Uh-huh. YRU using Email? Aren't U using pen &paper now?

M3ggABit3s **:** Correct, but..

CCnetw0rKs **:** BUT

M3ggABit3s **:** U know, don't u? About the changed certificates?

CCnetw0rKs **:** I figured after last month. That was out-of-the-blue, wasn't it?

M3ggABit3s **:** No, I thought that was coming. That's Y I had the fail-safe in the 1st place, remember?

CCnetw0rKs **:** True, but STILL.

M3ggABit3s **:** JUST as unexpected as YOUR surprise, tho.

CCnetw0rKs **:** Hey, I had NO CONTROL over that situation  &  
U know it

M3ggABit3s **:** Hm. Fine, whatever

M3ggABit3s **:** I would ask U how things R going back at CHU, but U probably don't know, do U?

CCnetw0rKs **:** No, I don't

M3ggABit3s **:** I thought so. U put EDI in charge?

CCnetw0rKs **:** Had to.

M3ggABit3s **:** Ugh, I h8 him/her

CCnetw0rKs **:** IK, but wat can we do? That's out of our hands, sadly.

M3ggABit3s **:** I also don't like not knowing who –or what- EDI is. This must be how the police feel about L.

CCnetw0rKs **:** Yea, or Kira to both of them.

M3ggABit3s **:** Right?

CCnetw0rKs **:** So, wat do U want, M? Knowing U, there's something U need that U don't want to send via code to A.) save time or B.) make sure the message won't B distorted.

M3ggABit3s **:** Both, actually

CCnetw0rKs **:** And I assume everything will be prepared by EDI and the rest of the CHU?

M3ggABit3s **:** Of course

CCnetw0rKs **:** And is in the field of manipulation  &/or acting, where HJ1010 doesn't match my abilities?

M3ggABit3s **:** Obviously

CCnetw0rKs **:** What do U need?

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **How's it looking? Wondering what's up with the Emails and CHU? Well, you'll just have to read to find out for I won't spoil this! I actually changed an idea that was in my head, but it doesn't affect much of anything besides the fact there are a few POV I'll have to dance around.**_

 _ **So, read on, my viewers! Just let me remind you: KK ALWAYS lies and, if she isn't, then she's scheming. These last two chapters were short 'cause they were fillers. The next might be too, but it also could be long. Depends on what I decide to make it about. :P**_

 _ **Onwards!**_


End file.
